sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Axel the Aura hedgewolf
Name: Axel Age: 18 Species: Aura hedgewolf Power: Aura,Fire,Water and Ice Tribe: Aura Clan Alignment: hero Home: Neon Mobius . Aurora Galaxy (formerly ) Techtron, Techtron City, Sonaria Galaxy Height: 5.9 Weight: 140 lbs Likes: sports,racing,adventures,modifications,friends,family,nature,pizza,helping and saving people, video games and light Aura Crystal Dislikes: evil,harassment, math,injuries, threats to his friends or family, being insulted Companions: Rocket the Aura Pup Whispy the Aura Spirit Created by: Axelhedgehog101 Date of creation: April 5, 2008 Axel is a sonic oc created by Axelhedgehog101. He is the main oc and protagonist of a few comics that Axelhedgehog101 used to make. He was a hedgehog until the creator decided to change him into a Hedgewolf. 'Birth of a Hero of the Aurora Galaxy ' Axel is a aura hedgehog born into the Aurora Galaxy in a planet called Neon Mobius, we was born from a clan known as the Aura Clan who are people that protect all life. Axel was the only hedgehog that possesses the power of aura, which is the energy from all living things that he can use for almost anything. Axel’s childhood wasn’t easy as he was made fun of by a lot of children for who he is, especially in his teenage years. His love life was difficult as many girls weren’t attracted to him so Axel was pretty much of a loner but he did have his friends and his companions on his side. Ever since when axel was a kid he dreamed of becoming a Aura Clan Knight, who defend people from danger what he really wanted was to become a hero like sonic the hedgehog but Axel always doubted himself thinking he would never become a hero until one day the Aura Clan was holding a tryout competition to become a Aura Knight. Axel then decided to go to the tryouts and by some miracle he successfully passed and was chosen by the Aura Clan Guardian to become the new Aura Clan Knight. Axel then received his Aura Necklace that somehow made him feel much stronger, he went to go tell his parents the news until a dark force attacked his home and caused Axel to get separated by his family as he fell from a cliff and ended up in the ocean. He then wakes up on a island not knowing what happened, he then saw a village was attacked by robots, so he grabbed his sword he received and went off to start on a new adventure as he felt that the universe was calling for him. 'Time Paradox ' Three later Axel and his friends were relaxing back home at Ice Valley when they discovered a Aura Ring that somehow warped Axel and his friends, unfortunately they got separated and Axel ended up in the Sonaria Galaxy at Techtron City. There he meets the Underground Aura Resistance who are rebelling against the Brotherhood of Aura. Axel also runs into his younger self but Axel fakes his name to Alex, he then realized that he was actually born in the distant future as the Aura Ring warped him 900 years. Axel begins to explore the entire Sonaria Galaxy to try to find his friends and uncover a lot of Ancient Aura Technology. 'Weapons and abilities ' Strength: 8/10 Power: 8/10 Endurance: 7/10 Speed: 8/10 Intelligence: 7/10 Axel has very good physical fitness and he can use his Aura to make very powerful moves, he also possesses a Aura Buster Sword that can deal a lot of damage as he can transfer his energy to the sword to launch powerful blasts but if he launched a very powerful beam but it will take time for the sword to recharge. While Axel may look weak to some people but they may be surprised as he can prove to be a very formidable warrior.